This invention relates generally to pet care and grooming products and, more particularly, to a device for collecting dog waste before it touches the ground and without a person having to touch it.
Many pet owners or those who walk dogs occupationally seek to collect dog waste after a dog has defecated so as not to leave the waste in the grass, on a sidewalk, or the like. It is considered discourteous to allow one's dog to leave waste in a neighbors yard, for example. However, collecting a dog's waste typically involves the owner having to bend over and scoop the waste into a bag and sometimes even results in the dog owner or dog walker getting some of the waste on his hands.
Various devices have been proposed in the art for catching dog waste in a bag without having to bend over or risk touching it. Although assumably effective to meet their intended purposes, the existing devices either fail to be user friendly or are difficult to operate effectively when walking a dog at night.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a device for catching and collecting dog waste as the dog is having a bowel movement such that the waste never touches the ground and a user does not need to bend or touch it in order to collect it. Further, it would be desirable to have a device for catching and collecting dog waste that provides illumination for the person who is walking the dog and collecting the waste.